Fighters and Monsters
by Titus1017
Summary: What if Yujiro Hanma had another son and what if this son entered into the Maximum Tournament and changed the way everyone perceived what Hanma bloodline holder really could be. Well this is the story of Blade Hanma.
1. Chapter 1

Fighters and Monsters

Chapter 1: It begins

It was a hot day in the Hebei Province of China for a man named Blade Hanma, he had been training in China for the last 14 years, and trained in Japan 8 years before that and for 2 years he trained in Thailand before going to China. He had been training since he was 3 years old, and studied under many masters and now at the age of 27 he was prepared to end his training and stop fighting in the lower circuits and make a move up to the SFC. He was the same age as Yujiro Hanmas oldest son Jack and was 5 years older than Baki.

He knew of both his brothers exploits and was proud of them, and he like his brothers had a somewhat difficult relationship with his Father. Blades' mother was died in childbirth but he learned she was an African American woman who was a great fighter herself her name was Sheila Winters. She came to Japan at the age of 3 with Blades' grandparents who sadly, were also dead though that was because of a car accident. It left his mother an orphan and she was taken in by Karate and Judo instructors. The instructors were a married couple, the husband was named Lee Tanaka he was a 10th Dan master of Shotokan Karate. His wife was a Judo Master one of the few female masters in history actually and her name was Luna Tanaka. They had been teaching Sheila since she had arrived and continued until she was a master herself. She made her name known throughout Japan by besting the students of the legendary Doppo Orochi and even went to the Olympics and won the gold in Judo. And that was where she met Yujiro Hanma.

Sadly for Blade this is where his mother and her story get sad for you see she died not long after having Blade and Yujiro had already been gone after his birth. All that was left for Blade was a letter, two Black Belts, and a picture of his mother. She was beautiful with long black hair and green eyes, she was of medium height and curvaceous and had dark brown skin.

Blade was more like his father in terms of height and physique and had Yujiros' red eyes. Blades hair was styled much like Yujiro accept his hair was black. He was the complexion of his mother however and had her face for the most part he was tall being 6'5 and weighed 228 pounds.

He never knew his mother since he was only 1 when she died and he never met his father. He only knew Yujiro was his father due to his mother's letter and his mother's adoptive parents who affectionately called grandma and grandpa. He learned much from them and proved to his masters he was a true Hanma, he was a master of master of Karate and Judo and moved up quite a bit in the two years in Thailand by beating some of its best Muay Thai fighters and to think he was only a teenager when had accomplished this.

His Training in China however was his most successful and to him diverse training he had ever taken for himself. He was also very grateful he was around his grandparents so much since they afforded him so many opportunities to train with different people they knew through the world of martial arts. And now he was going to show the SFC what the true King of Martial Arts was supposed to be, and to hopefully meet his brothers. He knew Baki and Jack would be participating but he had very little knowledge of who else would be there.

Blade right now was finishing up his daily training with his Bajiquan master and Sigong Wolf Li. Sigong Wolf Li was of average height yet stocky and muscular and looked like a man of great wisdom and respect. Looking up at his master he smiled and said his voice deep

"Master I leave tomorrow I hope you will wish me success." Blade said

"I do my student I have watched you grow and mature in ways I thought impossible. Not only did you learn Bajiquan but you mastered 8 other Chinese martial arts. Not including your mastery of your grandparents' styles of choice and your time in Thailand, Boom Rilao would be proud of you as well." Wolf said smiling proudly at his unknown to Blade his best student.

"Thank you Sigong I will do you all proud tell my other Sifu and Sigongs by for me I have much to do tonight. In fact I only have time to meet with Sigong Ye Wen I was after all one the few students he taught directly in the art of Wing Chun."

"Yes that is true and he is getting old and time for him is short. I heard of his illness and he was happy to have you as one of his last students, he claims you are one of his greatest pupils. I do hope you will teach one day as well, you know after you left your mark and enjoyed some good fights."

"I will Sigong and with that all being said I will take my leave." Blade said bowing and leaving for his home, he had already packed and everything all he had to do now was make the 9 hour journey back to the city.

Seeing everything as a way to improve he put his bags on his back and left home running at top speed in the heat of the day. He looked at his watch and saw it was 1 pm and knew he would be in town in time to shower, meet old man Ye Wen, and sleep. He had midday flight leaving for Tokyo and after arrival he would go see his Grandparents and then meet at the location given to him for his ride to the SFC tournament. Man was he one excited Hanma.

(Yasha Crag same day)

It was a cool breeze blowing over one Baki Hanma who had been in Meditation so long vines had grown over him. He had been sitting in a tree so large three bears could sleep in it and have space to stretch out. It was shown to him by his father's acquaintance Ando, Baki felt the light of the sun shine through on him and he deemed it time to rise and stretch his previously strained muscles. He had learned a lot from his defeat by his father when he was 13 and to his long reign as the SFC champion and with the tournament approaching the next day he was excited to prove once in for all he was ready to finally face his father and avenge his mother. Baki was more like his father now than when he started out, his hair gotten darker, his face had chiseled out like Yujiro and eyes held the same fury though his was a controlled fury. As for his physique his muscles had grown and he was more defined but he was short compared to his dad being only 5'11 and weighing only 195 lbs.

Seeing no reason to wait any longer Baki took off running back to Tokyo to the boarding house he lived in with his girlfriend Kosue. He decided to stay with Kosue and her mother since all the money he made would help keep them from losing their home and allow them to fix it up. Baki was smart though and informed his girlfriend's mother Shizuko of what he did for a living and to his surprise she understood and thanked him for being so generous and kind. And she said that she would not tell Kosue until he was ready for it to be known. And he felt now was the time to tell her in fact he would show her.

(Tokugawa Estate 12 midnight)

Tokugawa was speaking on the phone to his best and nearest friend Doppo Orochi who called to inform him that he his self and as well as his son Katsumi would be participating in the SFC tournament. Tokugawa responded excitedly saying

"Great Doppo now I know Baki will get an even bigger challenge in this tournament. I truly believe I might have assembled a group of men more deadly than the world's militaries. I even have to big surprises for Baki and one for Yujiro, I have no doubts he will attend this function." Tokugawa said on the phone

"Yeah I wish I knew the surprise but I can wait one more day I suppose. Well Master Tokugawa I need to get some rest, have a nice night Master and I will see you tomorrow." Doppo said kindly

"You too Doppo I cannot wait to see who wins the whole thing. Good night." And with that he hung up and went to sleep with a content smile on his face.

(The next day)

Blade had already arrived in Tokyo and visited his Grandparents he was a bit sad though since his meeting with Sigong Ye Wen was somewhat bittersweet. He had the feeling he would not be alive to congratulate him if he won or critique him if he lost, but that was all the more reason for him to win the whole thing and then some. While Blade was in the cab on the way to his given meeting point he could not help but admire his home and relish in the feelings of nostalgia. He saw the old park he used practiced his Kata and the old Ramen and Steak house he used to frequent on weekends as well as the videogame store he used to get free games from. Videos games and good food were the only two things he was allowed to have on occasions of rest and holidays. He made a few friends in each country and kept in touch with all of them, and he always said God blessed him with the love of life, love, and acceptance.

Seeing he had come to a stop he was greeted by the sight of a beautiful Japanese woman and a limousine. Getting out of the cab he grabbed his training bag and adjusted his Nike track suit and tightened the laces on his shoes. He then walked to the woman and said

"Hi I am Blade Hanma and I suppose Master Tokugawa sent you to lead me to the venue?"

"Yes he did I am Matsuo it is a pleasure to meet you, I suggest we move now so as not to be late for your entry."

"Yes let us depart."

As Blade was sitting in the limo he could not help but notice how beautiful Matsuo was. She was very curvaceous with full legs and a bountiful bust, she was at least a Double D and he knew she had to have a big bottom. In fact he was not trying to stereotype Asian women but he had never seen one as thick as her in China or his home of Japan. In fact she was just the type of woman he liked as far as physique and even her look and she seemed really nice. As they were riding they had a lengthy conversation on various subjects, and Matsuo herself found herself attracted to Blade not only was he fit and handsome but he seemed very genuine. Seeing they were nearing the destination however Matsuo said.

"I hate to have to end our wonderful conversation but we arrived at the venue. I will be your personal Liaison during your stay so if you need anything feel free to contact me." She said handing him a card with her number on it Blade replied saying

"I am glad you gave me this because I was going to ask you for this anyway, I would really love to see you again I mean if you don't mind?"

"Sure I guess we could but you gotta make sure you keep that face as perfect as it is right now. I think I have taken a liking to it." Matsuo finished with a wink Blade then said

"Well you know what the great Muhammad Ali said ("Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee you can't hit what you can't see.")"

"Well let's hope that will ring true for you and I think I will attend the fights as well see how you stack up."

"Well I will put a little flare in my step just for you, so I will see you later gorgeous." Blade said finally leaving for the underground arena.

(Bottom Level of the Tokyo Dome)

Blade had made it just in time to confirm his entry and he was very surprised at some of the other competitors. The first one he met was Retsu Kaioh the heir to Chinese Fist fighting seeing him Retsu said respectfully.

"It is a pleasure to meet another like myself, a true practitioner of the Chinese Martial Arts. I heard a lot about you from my master Ryu Kaioh; he even trained a couple of your teachers. I heard you also are a master in Karate and Judo is that correct and that you keep the last three Kung Fu forms you practice a secret. Is this true?"

"Yes it is the final three are a bit controversial at least for the circuits I used to fight in I doubt it will matter here though."

"I see I hope I can see or experience them in the battles to come. Good day to you Blade it was as I said before a pleasure." Retsu finished bowing in respect; Blade did the same for Retsu was a man he only dreamed of meeting in person.

As Blade walked away he ran into a familiar face it was none other than his old Muay Thai teacher Boom Rilao seeing him he said.

"Master Rilao it is great to see you how have you been?" Blade asked smiling

"I am well Blade, I would call you student but I think you might just prove the old master is just that old."

"Don't say that Master I will always regard you as my teacher whether I defeat you or not." Blade said humbly

"You still have that humility going for you, but remember if we meet it is all or nothing in that arena I will not hold back."

"Nor will I. I respect you too much to do that to you, and besides how many times can I get to say I kicked my teacher's ass ha ha." Blade laughed as did Boom, after the two stopped laughing they parted ways with a hand shake.

Blade then found himself a corner and put on his uniform. His uniform he fought in was to pay homage to all his masters and his mother. His uniform was actually styled the same way Bruce Lee wore in the (Way of The Dragon) only it was white like his old Karate Gi, on his left arm was his mother's Karate and Judo Black Belt. On his head a Muay Thai headband and on the back of the shirt was the Emblem for Kung Fu, Karate, Judo, and Muay Thai. All were represented in their countries native language, and they were arranged in the first to last formation. And on the shoulders of the jacket were the Japanese Kanji for Hanma, Blade figured there was no need to hide his heritage.

Seeing what Blade had on made many in the room look twice especially one Katsumi Orochi, a man Blade had heard of by reputation alone. Katsumi seeing the two Black Belts walked over to Blade with a cocky grin saying

"Hey you what the hell do you think your wearing? You think Bruce Lee or any martial artist would approve of it? And furthermore how are you a Hanma."

"I am a Hanma same as Baki and Yujiro you could not be that much of damn fool could you? I mean you are Doppo Orochi's son right, the so called Ace of Sinsinkai Karate. Well I would rather fight your father but if you claim to be what you say you are I might see who's Karate is better, my Shotokan or your Sinsinkai."

"Yeah I would too but answer my question?"

"Well I represent every country I trained in and the arts therein, and to show respect to not only the styles but my mother."

"And who is she?" Katsumi asked, but before Blade could reply Doppo stepped in saying.

"She was Sheila Winters, and she was Sinsinkais' biggest rival with her formidable Shotokan Karate. She was also an Olympic Gold Medalist in Judo. I must say I am proud to see her only son and living relative is doing so well." Doppo said shaking Blades hand.

"I am pleased to meet you Master Orochi but your son could use some lessons in humility." Said Blade

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to bitch I'm right here and will kick your ass."

"You would try but it would not work out well for you. But I prefer to wait until we are in the ring I would like to embarrass you in front of a crowd." Blade said walking away from the situation, while Doppo told Katsumi to save it for the upcoming fights.

As Blade walked away however it is where it all really began for him, as it was the champion Baki Hanma and also his baby brother. Baki had to stop and look at the man in front of him and said

"Why are wearing the kanji for Hanma on your shoulders?"

"Is it not obvious brother?" Blade said with a sincere smile on his face. "I am glad to see you for the first time, I in truth only learned of you after you became the champion, I aim to take that from you by the way." he said smiling, Baki chuckled a bit and said

"I am glad to know I am not alone and I see you must be strong but you will forgive me if I don't just jump into the whole brotherly love thing."

"I can understand that, I wish my mother was here to see this though she would be happy to know I found some blood family."

"Yeah my mom is dead too, Yujiro saw to that but when did your mother pass?"

"When I was one years old, I don't even remember her but I know she loved me. In fact these black belts on, my left arm are hers. Outside of that I got a picture and a letter she wrote."

"Damn I wish I could say the right thing I guess my life was not so bad after all."

"Yeah maybe but I think everything happens for a reason, so what can you tell me about our _Father_?"

"Well he is the most powerful creature on Earth not one fighter is capable of defeating him, he is sadistic, cruel, evil, and powerful. And to all fighters he is crowned the king, the supreme warrior. But I aim to change all that soon enough I will defeat him." Baki said with look tenacity

"Well I knew that much about him Baki and I hope you are ready for a challenge on your last statement of changing everything I am looking to destroy him myself not for revenge but for the challenge. He stands in the way of my goal to be the greatest."

"Well I see we both have a common yet conflicting interest. We will see who will take down Papa Hanma." Baki finished walking away. And it was right on time too since the intercom ringed calling for all fighters to meet in the arena center.  
Walking out into the arena Blade saw the magnitude of this event he was going to participate in and so seeing everyone for the first time he recognized a few such Kaoru Hanayama, Kin Ryuzan, Kenso Masaki, Robin Robinson, and Shibukawa Gouki. The announcer however announced everyone starting with.

"Well everyone welcome to the SFC Maximum Tournament. Starting with Block A: we have

Baki Hanma vs. Artemis Reagan

Zulu vs. Boom Rilao

Gizo Motobe vs. Kin Ryuzan

And Igari Koncho vs. Robin Robinson

With that said the people roared in approval. The announcer called out Block B next saying.

"Alright everyone now for Block B the matchups are

Retsu Kaioh vs. Sergei Kakarov

Robert Gellin vs. Kyosumi Kato

Inagaki Shinji vs. Kaoru Hanayama

Roland Gustav vs. Katsumi Orochi

"And that folks is Block B now moving on to Block C

We have

Olin McGregor vs. Moko Lee

Kouahei Hatanaka vs. Chiharu Shiba

Minoru Yamamoto vs. Kenso Masaki

"And the final match of Block C"

Jack Xamma vs. Sergio Silva

The matches of Block D consist of

Doppo Orochi vs. Richard Phyllis

Blade Hanma vs. Yu Amanai

Shinogi Koushou vs. Kureha Koushou

Shibukawa Gouki vs. Roger Harland

"And that folks are your Tournament brackets all seem to be very exciting and will no doubt keep you on the edge of your seats now if all fighters minus Baki Hanma and Artemis Reagan please leave the ring."

Everyone did as asked and the show was set to start the question that stuck with everyone though was who would be the final two and after that the new champion. Well they would get some answers with this first match with the announcer saying

"Okay ladies and gentleman the moment you have all been waiting for the first match in Block A: in the blue dragon corner is our reigning Champion Baki Hanma vs. out the white tiger corner, the worlds largest and pound for pound strongest wrestler, Artemis Reagan! Champion Baki enters in at 5'11 tall and 195 lbs. the challenger Artemis is a massive mountain of a man standing at 7'8 tall and weighing in at 575 lbs. and as you can see folks it is all muscle. Now get ready for this present day David and Goliath match enjoy folks!" yelled out the announcer.

Baki and Artemis stepped into the center of the ring looking at each other with cold calculating gazes. Artemis thought back to how he used to have to hold back in his pro-wrestling days back in America. Now he no longer had to do so and once the official of the match finish the usual monologue, Artemis said arrogantly

"Hey little man your rain as champion is over as of right now I just hope you make it out of this alive who knows what could happen in a place like this." Artemis was hoping he would get a reaction but was disappointed when Baki simply walked away backwards.

Baki once in his corner was surprised to see Blade standing there with an encouraging smile. Blade giving Baki a nod was all Baki needed to see. Hearing the Referee say begin Baki made a move to engage immediately.

Baki met Artemis with a solid high right round house kick to the head that sent the behemoth sliding back about 8 ft. Artemis now realizing he could not take Baki lightly said

"I misjudged you almost fatally, you may look like a runt but you more then hold your own. I guess I have finally found an opponent that may survive my full power." He finished he then engaged Baki with a renewed vigor throwing several boxing like combinations with deceptive speed. Baki however had seen and survived much faster and more dangerous encounters and dodged all of them seamlessly. Baki then countered with three jabs to Artemis' face and finished with a wicked kick to his opponents left knee. The kick broke the knee causing Artemis to roar in pain and fall to his good knee. Baki seeing this finished Artemis with a massive axe kick to the top of Artemis' head thus securing his victory.

The referee saw that Artemis was out cold and said

"Winner Baki Hanma!" The crowd went wild at what they saw and cheered their champion on. Blade gave Baki a nod of approval and said.

"Good job Baki not a scratch on you, I see you have trained hard in your life and have a true understanding of the martial arts. It was a privilege to see you in action." Blade said bowing in respect.

"Thank you Blade I am glad you approve I cannot wait to see you go out there and prove yourself. Especially since your opponent was trained by our father."

"Are you serious I guess this will be the chance I was hoping for. Dad just maybe surprised, what do you think Baki?"

"I guess it could happen, but forget Yujiro you beat him for yourself."

"You got it Baki I will, I just know he will be here very soon, I can feel it in my bones." Blade said as Baki proceeded down the corridor. Blade opted to stay since his Muay Thai master was preparing for his fight with the Vale Tudo master named Zulu.

Blade seeing Boom come down the corridor to his corner said

"Master you win this quickly. I want to get to my fight too you know."

"Yeah well maybe I'll take my time with him and make you agonize in wait."

"You would not do that to me I know you too well. But on a more serious note be careful with this man. He is known to kill his opponents as is accordance with tribes customs, he will show no mercy or honor."

"Understood but do not worry about me I have fought a few men in my time with the same views on battle. I will take the necessary precautions."

"Okay Boom may you have great success and compete at your fullest potential." He said initiating a handshake, Boom accepted it happily and then proceeded to the ring.

Blade however could not shake the feeling of this being the last time he saw his teacher ever fight again. He hoped it was just concern talking to him and not something a bit more serious.

The announcer began his introduction of both fighters by introducing Zulu first saying

"Ladies and Gentleman the second match of the Block A is between Zulu also known as the pure warrior and the worlds strongest and most ferocious Vale Tudo warrior who is fighting out of the blue dragon corner. His opponent fighting out of the white tiger corner, is the foremost expert in Muay Thai Boxing and 5 time World Muay Thai Champion. Coming straight out Bangkok, Thailand it is Boom Rilao!"

The crowd as before went into roaring applause and with that the referee called both fighters into the center of the ring. Boom kept his face like stone while Zulu grinned almost insanely, the referee did as usual and ordered for the two to go to their corners. Once in their specified corners the yell of begin rang about the now silent arena.

Boom looked at Zulu with a careful eye he knew the only way to win this fight was to initiate contact and end it decisively. So seeing no time to waste he engaged Zulu, he cleared the distance between them almost as fast as a bullet. He started with a left kick the knees and followed with right punch to Zulus' jaw. Zulu who was surprised at how fast Boom was threw 2 punches of his own which missed dramatically as Boom danced around him like it was a ballet. Zulu annoyed at his failure pursued with even more punches and kicks which were blocked and countered perfectly. Boom then decided to take the offensive stance again and engaged in full on assault. Boom did a jumping spin kick to Zulus' sternum, once he landed he landed another kick which was a straight kick to the body, the kick sent a dazed Zulu across the arena. Zulu however was far from defeated, he watched through a half lidded eye as Boom approached him to finish him. As he got close enough to him Zulu sprung his trap, he jumped and grabbed Boom by his ankle and snapped it clean. Boom was not only stunned by surprise but by the shear pain he was now in. Zulu then jumped up as if nothing had happened and started kicking and stomping the downed Boom Rilao, he then mounted himself on Booms chest and started smashing his face with hammer punches, it went on for some time until the referee called a stop to the match. But Zulu did not stop at all, Blade however was quick to get involved when he saw the other officials could not hold him back. Blade ran into the arena and quickly made his way to the chaos and physically picked up Zulu and back dropped him.

The announcer was still covering everything that went on and said

"It is a good thing Blade Hanma showed up when he did or Boom Rilao may not have made it out of the ring alive. Just goes to show how honorable a true warrior can be, everyone please let us applaud him and say a prayer for our courageous participant." The crowd did just that but Blade could not hear anything other than the very weak breaths his old teacher was taking. Picking him up he ran to wear the paramedics and doctor were located on the other side of the arena. Blade personally laid on him on the stretcher and followed him to the infirmary, as they proceeded they saw Baki and who Blade had assumed was his girlfriend. She looked on in complete horror and shock at what could happen to a man in this arena.

Blade continued on pass the couple and made it to the infirmary where they prepared to stabilize Boom. Blade watched on in worry feeling that he may lose another teacher as he was about to lose his Wing Chun instructor as well do to some terminal illness. He prayed it would come to pass but he was still only human. The doctor and nurses stopped working eventually and the doctor approached Blade saying

"I think he will pull through but he will not be fighting any more at least not full contact. He has no severe swelling around his brain surprisingly but he has a severe concussion and lacerations inside his mouth where his teeth cut into his cheeks. His nose and jaw are broken as is his leg and ankle."

"Thank you for the information doctor I will take my leave now the next fight has already started and I must see my potential opponents. I will be back to see him during the next intermission."

"Very well and I must say before he finally passed out him seeing you by his side might have actually saved his life. His will seemed to increase and that is why I believe he may recover ahead of schedule. You must mean a lot to him."

"I would like to think so I was his prized student for a short time. But as I said before I must leave I will return as soon as possible." And with that said Blade made his departure he only had one thing on his mind now and that was total victory, and to achieve that he could not afford any mercy to his opponents.


	2. Chapter 2

Fighters and Monsters

Chapter 2: The first meeting

Blade Hanma had made it to see the fight between Gizo Motobe and Kin Ryuzan. And needless to say he was impressed by both men, and what is more impressive is how Kin Ryuzan handled himself against an older more experienced opponent and in the end his absolute victory. He proved he was truly the Sumo Grand Champion, seeing the fight was over Blade went to see how Baki was doing in preparation for his fight against Zulu. But that changed when he saw the man himself walking towards him in the hall way. It was none other than his father Yujiro Hanma, Blade continued walking as if he was disinterested in who the man was which surprised Yujiro who said.

"Aren't you going to speak to your old man? I was shocked to hear I had another son."

"Well I guess you are just filled with fatherly pride then huh?"

"Oh yeah, and in one of my rare and moments of sentiment I will say sorry about you losing your mother. I was never one to respect any woman but I did respect her skill and drive to be stronger. I guess the few nights we had together brought another Hanma in the world. Though you seem more competent then Baki, You learned and mastered everything quickly and efficiently son you just might prove yourself a Hanma?"

"Thanks Yujiro but you'll forgive me if I don't cry tears of joy. But I do have a question for you, and that is how did you know how I trained and how well I did it?"

"I kept hearing rumors about a prodigal martial artist I heard he may be just the man to replace the king. Eventually you peaked my interest enough for me to come and take a look; I have to say I am impressed you just may win this thing."

"Why do you say that Yujiro?"

"Because I don't waste my time on a weakling and you boy are just reaching your true potential. You are a genius unlike Baki who I even trained personally for a time he just did not get the meaning of power."

"Oh yeah and I guess you have the answer of hate being used for survival and through a cold and non-remorseful heart is the way to gain true power right?"

"Something like that I guess, but that leads me to a question, how do you feel about power and destruction?"

"I really don't care about power because I know I will always have some form of it and as for destruction I like to unleash it upon my enemies but otherwise I could give a rats ass about it."

"I see well we will see just how far you get in this world thinking that way. And I hope to see how well you fair when you unleash the Hanma blood in you."

"Yeah well this is fair warning when I do unleash it I will be coming after your ass Yujiro you owe me quite a few birthday gifts you son of a bitch."

"Ha Ha I see you really are my son no regard for the dangers of angering a beast. I hope we do cross paths it may be fun, but I will see just how good you really are when you fight my personal student. He is special I tell you a true maniac, you might just die against him."

"Fuck you Yujiro I won't lose and die to a freak like him, I have a standard to uphold. And trust me it has only just begun for me and you. And I will wait patiently for the day we meet." Blade said walking past Yujiro cool and smooth.

Yujiro was in blissful excitement at the thought of fighting Blade but he for the life of him could not figure out why.

Blade however had a different thought on his mind and it was really a question. The question was simple, why would Yujiro not train him if he knew how good he was and that he was his son the whole time it just did not make sense to him. But that was for later and he was back on his original course, which was finding Baki and boy did he. Baki was in the hallway standing in a defensive stance in front of the other and still unknown brother, well at least to Baki it was Jack Hanma aka Jack Xamma in the Maximum Tournament. Looking at the situation Blade saw Kosue standing behind Baki and Baki with a jealous look on his face. Thinking he might have to intervene Blade made himself known saying

"Hey fellas what is going here?"

Baki replied saying

"Just a misunderstanding I got a bit carried away, right Jack?"

"Yeah whatever, I am surprised to see the most talked about Martial Artist involved in the tournament. I almost thought that you were the champion instead of him, but who knows you just might make it to the top."

"Yeah and the same for you but I believe we have some more obstacles in our way, I also believe you and Baki should save your energy, it will be needed in abundance. And furthermore if you intend to battle me you will need everything you got." And with that he walked off smiling knowing he had just sown the seeds of curiosity. Something he was happy existed in the world for curiosity has led to many great discovery and in Blades case more so then naught a serious battle.

Blade decided he would watch the fight between Igari Koncho and Robin Robinson in person to evaluate their skills, and he arrived not a moment too soon. Now as far as the fight was concerned in the physical aspect Robin Robinson was the more in shape and youthful fighter. As far as experience and the ability to bluff an opponent Igari Koncho was the king of kings, not to mention him putting on a show for the fans.

Blade watched as the fight began and watched as Igari went in for a diving tackle on Robin who unknown to him was a black belt in Judo as well. Robin countered the tackle maneuver of Igari and utilized a hip throw on his foe, one that was completed he picked up Igari who was still and dazed pushed him forward and followed the push with a kick in Igari's back. Igari recovered however and turned his self around in a flash, and like a panther he bolted forward again and engaged in a round of boxing with the Kickboxing World Champion. The two went at it for a few seconds with Robin conserving energy using defensive movements and utilizing counter attacks. Igari believed for a while he had the upper hand and continued the tactic, but it did not end well for Igari who was caught off guard by a leg sweep, which was followed by a right kick to his temple as he was falling down. Robin then jumped up in the air and smashed both knees into Igaris' stomach effectively ending the match.

This turn of events was unexpected to the fans since Igari was also known as the Ultimate Pro Wrestler losing only to the legendary Mount Toba. Seeing that his defeat was apparent and so the official confirmed it and the announcer did his job as well saying in a small bit of disbelief

"Everyone it appears that the great Igari Koncho has met his match today and has suffered a defeat in the very first round! And I am myself very surprised it ended this way." with that being said the officials and nurses carted Igari to the infirmary. Seeing that that was the last fight in the first block everyone was told it was a 10 minute intermission. Blade himself went to congratulate the winner who was walking in his direction. Robin seeing him said

"Hey you're Blade Hanma aren't you, and your mother is Sheila Winters right? I used to be your moms biggest fan, she was the reason I trained in Judo."

"I noticed that you used some high level Judo in your fight against Igari. I was impressed with your finesse, and also congratulations on your victory."

"Thank you very much. I notice on your shirt you have Muay Thai written in Thai on your back. I guess it is safe to assume you practice Muay Thai as well. I myself did before I took up Kickboxing who was your teacher?"

"Boom Rilao was my teacher, and he is pound for pound the best in the world at Muay Thai even better than that self-proclaimed greatest Muay Thai fighter of all time Chiharu Shiba. I wish they could have fought against each other to stop that ridiculous comparison."

"I understand and I know he would have won that fight if that Zulu guy did not play dead. Boom did what any real warrior would have done; he went to finish his opponent."

"I appreciate that and coming from a Champion like you I will pass that along to Boom when I get the chance. In fact I would suggest when this is over you go and see him in Thailand and take up Muay Thai again, you might just be the only undefeated Kickboxing Champion in American history."

"Thanks Blade I might just do that, good luck on the rest of the tournament I hope we face each other in the future inside or out of this arena."

And with a handshake and a smile the two walked to the locker rooms with nothing but respect between the two. Blade upon entering decided to pay a visit to see who the alternates were and boy was he shocked to see Andreanov Xagon aka the Ultimate Russian Athlete. The man boasted 6,000 wins and no losses, and was regarded as the greatest wrestler of all time. But Blade knew of him for another reason and the reasons were the titanium cuffs on his wrist. Andreanov was also known as "The Chained Patriot" due to his great strength prompting him to wear the cuffs to prevent from using his full strength, swearing only to take them off if Russia was in danger. The story was proven true and all you had to do was ask any Russian wrestler or Sambo practitioner. Andreanov hearing the cough of Blade said

"Welcome comrade I am pleased to meet you though you may not be pleased to meet me if we are to fight in the matches to come."

"I would not go that far I myself would love to fight you given the chance in or outside the ring. I would advise you to rise above the arrogance though; it does not suit you or your skills."

"I see and what makes you think I am being arrogant young warrior?"

"I am saying you are being arrogant due to your 6,000 victories which I might add have been predominantly in the amateur wrestling circuit, with a few being in the Olympics which is every 4 years."

"I see so you are just being a friendly advisor to the world's greatest wrestler."

"You and about 3 other practitioners in the world."

"Such as?"

"Such as Biscuit Oliva, Roger Harland, and Roland Gustav." Said Blade without hesitation.

"I agree with those names especially Biscuit Oliva; he is probably my only rival in the world of wrestling. I wish he and I could prove who is the strongest, too bad he is locked up."

"Well Mr. Xagon he is called "Unchained" just as you are known as "The Chained Patriot". He is unchained since no Prison can hold him."

"What do you think my chances would be against him? Since you know so much about the art."

"I say your chances are obsolete against Biscuit Oliva, and Roland Gustav may give you a run for your money as well."

"What about Harland?"

"He is still too raw in the art of wrestling he may have made it to the Olympics but had you been there he would not have won the gold. He still has much to learn and needs to be humbled a bit, and finally he needs to train more."

"I see well you are one to destroy at later time. Now please leave me alone I must save useful energy in event I am needed."

"Very well Andreanov I will be seeing you." And with that he left the room and went back to the fighter's waiting room to see the drama that was no doubt going on in the room. Upon entry he was greeted with what he assumed was happening. Standing in the center of the room staring each other down was Katsumi Orochi and Retsu Kaioh. Doppo to his credit actually stayed out of the situation letting his son be a man. Retsu was looking at Katsumi with a scrutinizing gaze that spelled a fight waiting to happen. Blade then looked over and saw Retsus' opponent Sergei preparing to intervene as well, Blade knowing this was going to get ugly approached and stood right behind Retsu and put his hand on the man's shoulder and said

"Retsu I know you may want to kick his ass but I would advise against it. For you see Sergei over there is anxious to prove himself the strongest. Is that not the truth Mr. Sergei Kakarov are you not ready to prove your strength instead of talking about it?" Blade said looking between Sergei and Retsu

"Yes I am here to win for the glory of Mother Russia, and to prove that I am the only warrior worthy of the title as world's strongest warrior. No man will stop me from absolute victory." Sergei said full of confidence.

"Well we shall see who will stop who. Katsumi we will finish at another time, and Blade thank you for your stepping in, if you had not I would have jeopardized the whole reason for my accepting the invitation." Retsu said bowing to Blade

"Well Retsu I am glad I could help, as for Katsumi we both have a lot to say to him. I personally want to help him learn the difference between self-importance and self-confidence." Blade said, Katsumi was still quiet until hearing Blades remark and said

"You know something Blade you talk a lot of shit yourself and seem to think you can beat me. You're nothing even if you are a Hanma and if you make it to the end of this tournament I hope I can show you."

"Me too in fact maybe we can postpone our animosity for a match after the tournament, you and I in this very arena with spectators as far as the eye can see. Winner receives a million dollars."

"A million dollars and the chance to humiliate you, how could I refuse the challenge. But I have to ask how you have so much money."

"I fight in other organizations most are private but legitimate and over the years I have acquired quite a bit of wealth."

"Well challenge accepted and I will see you after this is done 1 month from now."

"You got it." Blade said walking off towards Retsu who was getting ready to head to the arena floor. Blade approached the meditating man and asked

"Retsu may I stand in your corner it would be an honor."

"Of course Blade I am actually glad you asked."

"Really why may I ask?"

"I will tell you as we walk." Blade nodded his head and began walking alongside Retsu. Once in the hall Retsu came right out and asked

"How would you like to join the ranks of the Kaioh?"

"What do you mean join you don't even know how skilled I am."

"Actually you will show me in this tournament Blade Hanma you have actually been watched by some of the Elders in Kaioh temple. They heard stories about a prodigy in Chinese Martial Arts, and as such they are here to see you fight. If you prove yourself they may ask you to participate in the Raitai."

"Well I would be honored but you may want to watch out for my brother as well. Baki has great skill and he may peak the Elders interest as well."

"Well if he does, they will make him the offer as well but you worry about yourself right now." Retsu said smiling approaching the Arena. Once there he looked to Blade and bowed Blade did the same and after that Retsu entered the ring.

Retsu upon entry looked up in the stands and found the Elders, the oldest and greatest of them was the Grand Master Kaioh, aka Kaku Kaioh. Kaku Kaioh was 146 years old; he appeared frail and downright ready to die. He was dressed in a two piece uniform similar to Blade and Retsu except it was a basic grey. The old man looked down at Retsu and pointed toward blade in manner asking was that him. Retsu inclined his head and nodded yes. Kaku upon seeing the confirmation smiled and look to his other two advisors and said

"He is the one we heard about, but after looking at him he may be the one to prove Chinese Martial Arts is still powerful and effective." The other Elders simply nodded and put their eyes back toward the arena.

(In the middle of Arena)

Sergei Kakarov was a master at Sambo. He also used Boxing and some kicks from Taekwondo, and he fought in many venues and was undefeated in all of them. But now he faced a man who had fought to survive just his training and once completed showed he was a Tiger among the men he trained with. Looking around Sergei noticed just how big Retsu was and knew that it would take some doing to ensure absolute victory.

For Retsu it was just another fight to prove the worth of Chinese Martial Arts. The official interrupted his thoughts and called for them to meet in the center of the ring and said the same rules as usual. Once the fighters went to the designated corners the fight was started with

"Begin!"

Sergei cleared the distance between him and Retsu and went in for a takedown. He was denied however and rewarded with a massive kick to the face sending him back in pain. Once he recovered however he was met with an upper cut from Retsu who then did a leg sweep sending Sergei to the ground. Sergei quickly got up and found Retsu waiting for him almost.

Blade was watching the fight with much interest knowing anything he could learn about Retsu would be beneficial to his improving skills. And he also admired Sergei and his resilience, and he was surprised when Sergei decided to use an American Boxing Stance.

Retsu saw the same thing Blade saw and was glad of it he now could totally destroy Sergei and let people who did not know the potential of Chinese Kenpo to see what happens when a 4,000 year old art form trained and honed and transformed into such a diverse style of combat that none of the styles are completely the same. Taking a step forward Retsu engaged the Russian Sambo champion, Retsu through a series of complicated maneuvers dodged the onslaught that came from Sergei. Once he saw an opening Retsu landed a devastating punch right in the solar plexus of Sergei. And then he followed up with a move almost impossible to execute. It was the famous lotus roll, the move was just like it sounds you jump on the back of the opponent, wrap your legs around their neck, making you appear to be sitting in the lotus position. And finally you roll around the opponents' neck effectively breaking and or damaging the neck. Sergei was out like a light before he hit the ground.

Retsu walked back to Blade who looked back and saw the official call the match as Retsus victory. He then looked to Retsu with a new found respect. The two walked back in silence knowing nothing was needed to be said. Upon their return Blade and Retsu separated. Blade went to sit down when he saw Hanayama Kaoru approaching him, Hanayama had apparently decided to change his appearance a bit and put on white and purple track suit and running shoes instead of his usual Yakuza suit. Looking at the scarred giant Blade said

"Can I help you with something Mr. Kaoru?"

"Maybe you can, I was wondering if you could give me a sample of your strength. I know it is usually an unorthodox way of doing things but I for one have never been a by the book person."

"I see well I guess I could grant your request, how do you want to do this?"

"A hand shake will do, first one to pull away loses."

"Challenge accepted." Blade said extending his hand, Hanayama did the same. By now all eyes were on them, and since no one seemed to know anything about Blade they were trying to get a read on him.

Blade and Hanayama took each other's hand staring each other down no emotions visible. And then it happened the two began squeezing each other's hand. They squeezed and squeezed until something surprising happened. Hanayama pulled his hand away albeit with a bit of a struggle, everyone in the room was silent and shocked since hand strength alone made Hanayama dangerous to fight against, his grip was above what was considered natural. Hanayama looked at Blade with a grin and said.

"Well I guess I lose, you hold more strength then many will believe. I just wonder how much?" he said shaking his hand to get the feeling back in it, he then simply walked off with not even a farewell.

Blade was aware everyone was watching him in the room especially one Yu Amanai. Yu Amanai was Yujiros' private student and supposedly extremely powerful. He was a tall fair skin man with golden eyes, he had brown hair that was mid length, and he wore white pants with a red waist band. He was watching Blade with a calculating gaze that would make most people uncomfortable. After watching him a minute longer he gave up on trying to figure him out. At least for now, Blade however pulled out a Hohner 64X Chromatic Harmonica he received as a gift from Stevie Wonder at a concert when he was a child. And he began playing a slow tune by said artist a song called "Stay Gold". At first the people present were a bit annoyed he would even do such a thing, but gradually they were interested in hearing a bit more. Eventually he stopped when it the intermission before the next fight ended. Deciding to watch from the room via the Flat Screens he knew this fight would determine who would fight Retsu. So Blade and a few others had a vested interest in the event.

(In the Arena)

"Alright Ladies and Gentleman the second match in Block B consist of in the Blue Dragon corner fighting out Los Angeles, California USA, a Mix Martial Arts champion and super welter weight boxing champion, Robert "The Ghost Man" Gellin!" roared the announcer, the crowd went nuts especially the American spectators, Robert Gellin was pound for pound the best fighter in America outside of Olin McGregor.

The announcer then announced Kato saying

"Now everyone in the White Tiger corner he is the senior student of the Sinsinkai Grandmaster Doppo Orochi he is also 5 time world Karate Champion. The warrior says to call him "The Man" here he comes the one Kyosumi Kato!" upon completion of the introduction both fighters met in the middle.

Kato looked like he had ice in his veins he was calm, cool, and collected and was awaiting for the sign to begin. Robert Gellin was to be no challenge for him and he was going to show it.

Robert Gellin however had a look of supreme confidence and serenity. He looked at Kato and bowed respectfully to his opponent, next he looked to the Official who got the gist of begin the fight already. Seeing this, the official gave the usual monologue and said begin. Once that was said the two warriors both threw a right high kick, Kato not one to stop even if the opponent was an even match launched two jabs at Roberts face. Both missed however when Robert took a back step, Robert actually answered the attack with his own and it was 3 point punch combo hitting the face, sternum, and solar plexus. It did the trick too since Kato was gasping for air. Kato was quick to fall and get up and once he did so he knew from that point on that Gellin was not to be underestimated. Kato then adopted the horse stance and beckoned Gellin to attack him, now Gellin was not one to back down and he knew he could win if he could just keep Kato off balance. So seeing the invitation he went forward, once he was in range he jumped up and launched a flying straight to Kato's head. Kato blocked and caught the kick by using a crescent block; he followed it up by taking hold of the extended leg. Kato then stood up straight with a panicked Gellin in tow. He then proceeded to throw Gellin across the ring into the wall of the arena. Gellin now severely winded and shocked at how quickly the tide of the fight had changed. Gellin was interrupted from his musings and was just barely able to dodge a hammer fist to the head. Seeing the attack miss Robert let loose a straight kick to the body knocking Kato back a few feet. He then smiled at the outcome of his attack.

Seeing he had just lost his advantage Kato said to himself

(How could I have let that happen, well what does it matter. As the old saying goes "You win some, and you lose some") Looking at his opponent he decided to engage in a slug fest, so he jumped up and clear to the area Robert was preparing to move from. Gellin was in surprise at Kato and his resistance, and he also saw that whatever happened next would destroy the chance to move on for one of them and it was not just this arena.

"So you want to just end this the old fashioned way?" asked Kato suddenly

"Sure why not on the count of three deal?" replied Robert

"Sure."

And so it began both fighters getting in their most powerful stances and launched themselves at each other with reckless abandon. Kato used several different combinations which were proving to be quite effective. Robert deflected what he could while at the same time landing strikes of his own but it was clear who was going to win. Kato seeing that Gellin was losing ground and showing signs of exhaustion launched a precise Right Karate straight to Gellins' sternum. He then spun around launching a low round his kick to Gellin precisely on his ankle effectively snapping it perfectly.

Gellin for his part was in extreme pain and was having a fit; he screamed and fell to the ground writhing in pain. Before Gellin knew it he was passed out with pinch to the pressure point in neck. Kato then backed off slowly waiting for the official to call the match. Once he got his confirmation he walked away ignoring the huge scream of the crowd. He knew now the real fight was going to take everything he had, and more importantly he needed to be prepared for Retsu Kaioh.

(Back in the Fighters Lounge)

Doppo Orochi stood next to his son Katsumi watching Kato; they normally would have been in his corner but decided against so as to not put any pressure on him. Seeing the end result made the two proud of him, they also knew however that anyone fighting Retsu Kaioh was sure to need more than just skill, you would also need experience and strength. Looking over they saw Blade sitting next to an old acquaintance and teacher he had back in Japan as a child. It was none other than Shibukawa whom he met while he was training in Judo with his grandparents; Judo was something Shibukawa was a master of as well. Shibukawa taught Blade Aikido and even Jujitsu for a while and he made it a point to continue learning from him during the time he spent home in Japan. He smiled Sitting down next to the elderly warrior saying

"I am glad to see you again old timer, you really haven't changed a bit. I am glad you are in the tournament though, you can prove what your skills are really about."

"Thank you Blade I would like to say your mother would be proud to know you are here. She was a once in a life time martial artist. By the way how is your Aikido and Jujitsu mastery come along?"

"I won't say how, but I will say it might surprise you."

"Ah spoken like a true warrior, never revealing your skills, limitations, or strength increase."

"I learned from the best in the world and I am proud to have you as one of them. Now if you will excuse me I must check out the competition a bit more."

Blade bowed respectfully and walked out to the arena to witness the next fight which was Hanayama Kaoru against Inagaki Shinji. Inagaki Shinji was a Japanese Kenpo master, and he was the greatest striker in the history of the art. He was about 5'9 and 185 lbs. and he wore the traditional Kenpo uniform which quite similar to a Karate and Judo Gi. He wore his hair in a superman like style and was a very handsome man if the women in the stands had anything to say about it.

Across from him was Hanayama Kaoru and he was a mountain of a man. He had a scarred face and stood at 7'1 tall and weighed 295 lbs. he had on a white suit with a purple undershirt. He was covered in tattoos underneath and wore a cold stare; he looked at his opponent and removed his jacket. He then saw Inagaki pull out a helmet with a face mask then Inagaki spoke to him saying

"You might want to wear this, since you will be wishing you had once I hit you."

Hanayama simply took the helmet and crushed it into a ball and handed it back to him. Hanayama then pulled out of all things a katana and handed it to Inagaki Shinji, who after taking it broke it with a swift slashing strike in the middle thus destroying it.

With the theatrics over the two began toward their respective corners and the fight was on. The two stared at each other with a calculating gaze; Inagaki was the first to act and attacked without a miss, nailing Hanayama dead in the nose. Hanayama did not even flinch and grabbed Inagaki by the arm and started squeezing it until it was about to burst. Or so he thought, Inagaki quickly launched a devastating strike to Hanayama's throat making him let go. He then proceeded to hit him in the stomach 8 times in a bullet like manner; he was stopped quickly however and punched so hard in the chest that he flew across the ring. Before he realized what had happened Hanayama was upon him and started stomping him, Inagaki managed to escape but was rewarded with surprisingly a Muay Thai High kick followed a by a powerful Karate Straight to the chest. The latter connected so hard that it broke Inagaki's spine, Inagaki was now effectively beaten. They declared Hanayama the victor and he walked off, he so stopped however when he heard the call of his name suddenly, it was Inagaki and he was in tears.

Hanayama looked at Inagaki as he was now standing over him. Hanayama actually knelt down and took his hand and asked him respectfully

"What is it Inagaki?"

"Finish me please, I have no need to go forward I am just as helpless as a newborn now, it would be better to just die."

"Why die now, they may be able to save you. And you sound like a coward, why fall as low as to give your life away so easily. Call a stretcher and fix the man as best as you can." Hanayama said to the now waiting nurses and doctors. Inagaki would no doubt live but he rehab would take much time, the crowd was pleased with the way the fight was handled and how respectful Hanayama was of encouraging a one-time opponent.

Taking his leave Hanayama walked off, he was met by Blade and Baki who had just arrived not too long after the fight started. Baki said to the giant Yakuza

"Good job Kaoru, I see you still got it. Just make sure you are ready for me if we meet in the arena down the line."

Hanayama cracked a smile and then looked at Blade who said.

"I would like to say the same and even commend you for helping an opponent keep his fighting spirit. It was as if you understood him a bit more than you let on."

"Maybe I did." He said with a slight look to the ground, but he regained his cold demeanor and walked away without a word.

Blade decided to stay and simply watch the next match since he had a vested interest in the two warriors. One because he was a renowned wrestler who was once a student of the great Bill Riley, and the other fighter had him interested, so as to see if he was really as good as his arrogance claimed him to be. And finally he wanted to see how the Ace of Karate differed from his father.

Blade looked on in silence as the announcer was preparing to call the two very different warriors to the grand stage. And man was he getting excited.


End file.
